


War affects us all.

by winter_is_coming_8



Series: Aftermath of War [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_is_coming_8/pseuds/winter_is_coming_8
Summary: Robb was never betrayed. Robb won the war at the end of season 4.How Robb’s siblings come home and Robb sees how the war affected them.





	1. Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> Robb pushed his army forward and won the war only to find his sisters weren’t at kings landing Sansa gone one night just before he came and Arya had never been seen since before their father’s execution. He went home thinking if they were alive then they needed a home to come back to. He found Theon and as he swung his sword Theon said he didn’t kill Bran and Rickon. Now he had a home, a mother and a wife but four lost siblings no one had seen and one brother on the wall. 
> 
>  
> 
> I had this idea and wanted to write it down.

Robb hadn’t been back home for every long when a guard came running to him one morning just after breakfast, saying four riders were at the gates and they were asking for him. He swiftly followed him. Thinking, he didn't have anything else he had to do, for a while. Jeyne and Mother where at a Ladys morning tea. There up on a horse was his sister Sansa. She smiled had hopped down running to him. He swept her off her feet, which was hard as she had grown so tall. She clung to him. he felt himself smile. When he let her down he saw she was smiling too. He looked at her company and his smile faded, as quick as it appeared. ‘What is the Kingslayer doing here?’ he gritted out.  
‘He got me out, and then meet up with Brienne and Pod. They kept me safe until it was safe to come home.’ He clenched his jaw but he nodded. So the Kingslayer did keep an oath once and a while.  
There was a scream and I turned to see Mother running to her daughter. Sansa ran to meet her. Catelyn was rubbing her hands up and down her hair trying to sooth her, as Sansa had started crying. He felt a tear run down his face too as he hugged his wife, so happy he couldn’t put it in words.

Coming home didn’t stop Sansa from being afraid every time she talked to a man, she would seize up or turn and nasty shade of white. And the nightmares still came to Sansa after 3 moons at being home. Robb went to see how she was fairing. He found her the first night she was home, crying and calling out. He woke her up only to be pushed aside. He held her until she calmed down enough to realise it was Robb there not Joffrey or god knows who. He didn’t ask what had happened to her. he stayed with her and the night after that. He set her up in the room next to them so he could go and be with her when she had her inevitable nightmares. One night the the nightmare was so bad, he went and got Jyene, hoping another female would calm her down. He wanted to go to his mother but Sansa asked him not to worry their mother. After all the war changed her too. Losing father and their other sibiling took so much out of her. He still argued but she refused. Robb didn’t want her to stop trusting him. but after three moons of nightmares, he couldn’t stand it anymore, the question that had been eating him up since she got home, he asked what happened to her.

And to his surprise Sansa told him. Everything from kingsroad and Lady to the night she escaped how if the kingslayer hadn’t come and drugged Joffrey. He wanted to kill him all over again. And a wave of gratitude spread through him for the Kingslayer. After Sansa finished he just held her hoping that one day he will help her get rid of the pain. 

After a few more moons, he noticed Sansa was happier, in the company of Pod the squire of Brienne. He saw how Pod was healing her, even if they didn’t. she started having a day without nightmares and he could see it was because of Pod. The way he treated her, for once he didn’t want to go over protective big brother on him, like he did when he saw how Sansa was looking at Joffrey the first time. No, this time he saw she was truly happy and how Pod would heal her, more then he could, as he was only a Brother who didn’t come and save her soon enough. Those scars she carries around from the war will never heal completely but they would close over enough to make room for happiness.


	2. Rickon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb was never betrayed. Robb won the war at the end of season 4.  
> How Robb’s siblings come home and Robb sees how the war affected them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robb pushed his army forward and won the war only to find his sisters weren’t at kings landing Sansa gone one night just before he came and Arya had never been seen since before their father’s execution. He went home thinking if they were alive then they needed a home to come back to. He found Theon and as he swung his sword Theon said he didn’t kill Bran and Rickon. Now he had a home, a mother and a wife but four lost siblings no one had seen and one brother on the wall. 
> 
> I had this idea and wanted to write it down.

Robb was having dinner with his remaining family when the doors of the great hall banged open two figures came in with a dark dire wolf behind them. The boy stopped dead in his tracks, a guard came rushing past them ‘I am sorry your grace, they came in and when we tried to stop them, the wolf would have attacked if the women here told the boy here to not attack.’

‘It is alright, Rickon is that you?’ I could tell, not only was it Shaggydog but he looked like them, the tully look. But by the gods had he grown. They all rushed forward, Rickon meeting them in the middle. First Mother hugged him, Rickon having to lean down to hug her, he was as tall as Robb. Sansa next and then Robb. Rickon, he had a strong grip. ‘It is goof to be home.’ He whispered  
‘I am so glad you are safe and alive, when I heard what they said happened to you, I was so angry. But where is Bran?’ he released Rickon  
‘He needed to go somewhere, I can not say, as you will send people after him, he has his own path and wanted me to go home, where I was safe. He has Hodor and Summer. Also a few others. Do you remember Osha? She helped keep me alive and well.’ He looked over to the wildling woman  
‘Yes I do, thank you.’ He addressed the wildling,  
‘It was my pleasure.’ Osha smiled.  
‘You must be hungry, he just started’ Mother beckoned them forward. They all sat, Shaggydog following and lying down next to Rickon’s feet. Rickon started grabbing thing off the table at full speed and stuffing it in his mouth. Mother and Sansa just stared, he looked over and saw their faces ‘I haven’t been at a table for how many years you can’t exprect me to be the perfect height born and I am hungry.’ Shaggydog agreed with him by growling. 

It took a few days to realise that table manners weren’t the only thing Rickon missed out on because of the war. He was wilder then Arya used to be, and he didn’t take well to being told what to do. He also scared most of the people of Winterfell with Shaggydog. Most of all he did what Osha said was warging where he slipped into the mind of Shaggydog. He spent most of his time in the mind. Osha had told him, he wasn’t meant to but it already took effect, Shaggydog and Rickon were connected more then normal, Shaggydog was Rickon and Rickon was Shaggydog. 

He found Rickon most morning hunting his own fast. He said he liked it better this way. Mother and Sansa tried to teach him how to act, but he wouldn’t listen, he would get angry when they pushed become more wolf then man, he wasn’t trying scare them, but it did. Osha said she tried her best, but she wasn’t his mother and ultimately he would use that, to get away with things. 

Rickon told him after some time at home he still had nightmares about the war, their father dying and what happened at Winterfell, Maester Luwin and Sir Rodrik. He said it made him mad and he couldn’t control it. Robb decided that he would help Rickon by spending time with him. Teaching him how to use a sword, to channel his anger. It took a few moons, but Rickon started being able to control his anger more and started to smile more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bran is coming home next.


	3. Bran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb was never betrayed. Robb won the war at the end of season 4.  
> How Robb’s siblings come home and Robb sees how the war affected them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robb pushed his army forward and won the war only to find his sisters weren’t at kings landing Sansa gone one night just before he came and Arya had never been seen since before their father’s execution. He went home thinking if they were alive then they needed a home to come back to. He found Theon and as he swung his sword Theon said he didn’t kill Bran and Rickon. Now he had a home, a mother and a wife but four lost siblings no one had seen and one brother on the wall.

Robb was sparing with Rickon, after a full year of sparing Rickon was getting good, he could beat most of the guards now. Robb pointed his practise sword to Rickon’s throat when a guard came to him, saying Brandon Stark was at the gate, they dropped their swords and hurried off. When they reached a cart Rickon whispered ‘Bran’  
Bran turned his head, his eyes looked so much wiser then his body looked, ‘Hello Rickon, Robb’ Rickon was the quickest he was hugging Bran so hard as Bran just looked at him. when Rickon let go Robb hugged him. Bran didn’t lift his arms around him when Robb hugged him, nor did he do that to Rickon. He wondered what had happened to Bran. When he realised Bran, Bran was looking at Rickon ‘I am the three-eyed raven now’ Rickon just nodded and looked down, I looked between then confused ‘I see things now, lots of things.’ Bran stated, his tone every changing or the speed of how he talks. Robb just nodded hoping he would understand later, because his brain could deal with it right now, three of his sibling were here at home he felt like every time a sibling came home, a part of him came back, he didn’t know he was missing.

Sansa and Mothers reactions were much of the same, they were so happy tears were falling and once again I saw Bran didn’t hug back, that made his furrow his eyebrows. That night Robb found his in the godswood, Meera said she would give them a minute. ‘Where is Summer and Hodor?’  
‘Dead’ was his reply, he looked at me and I felt like he knew things about me, it creeped him out,  
‘You sound like you do not care.’  
‘Bran cares, but I am not Bran, not really.’  
‘What do you mean, of course you are’  
‘I am the three-eye raven, I can see the past, present and future.’  
‘See?’  
‘Yes’ was his reply, I opened my mouth to ask another question when his eyes went into the back of his head and only white remained. ‘That is not uncommon for him, now, he changed, when he became it, people died for him and all he could say was thank you.’ I must of shown shock on my face because she looked down, ‘the Bran you knew died in that cave’ her voice laced with grief. 

He laid awake that night thinking how he could help is brother, because he saw, the way Bran looked at them, the way he was disconnected to them, but Robb was convinced he would bring his little brother back, somehow, sometime. Robb often spent time with Bran now making time, from is busy schedule, he had his king duties, Sansa, Mother, Jeyne, Rickon to look out for still but somehow he managed, he asked questions about what he saw, to try and make Bran talk to him more. But the first time he asked, Bran grabbed his hand and showed him. until he saw he would never have imaged it would look like that, he was there another body, next to Bran. Bran was walking. He showed me Fathers execution, I didn’t want to see but Bran didn’t stop. He saw Sansa faint, he saw Arya run to their father only to be stopped. In the arms of Yoran she looked defeated, none of the rebel he knew. He woke up and Bran just looked at him. ‘I see everything’ he stated. Robb had three siblings home, affected by the war, he could help Sansa and Rickon a little, but with Bran he had no clue, but that wouldn’t stop him trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya is coming home.


	4. Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb was never betrayed. Robb won the war at the end of season 4.  
> How Robb’s siblings come home and Robb sees how the war affected them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robb pushed his army forward and won the war only to find his sisters weren’t at kings landing Sansa gone one night just before he came and Arya had never been seen since before their father’s execution. He went home thinking if they were alive then they needed a home to come back to. He found Theon and as he swung his sword Theon said he didn’t kill Bran and Rickon. Now he had a home, a mother and a wife but four lost siblings no one had seen and one brother on the wall.

One morning after Robb broke his fast with his remaining family, he sat down with Sansa and went through the rations for winter. It was decided that Sansa would be lady of Winterfell, Rickon said he was too wild and would never have the patience and Bran had said what he always said, he was the Three-eyed raven and couldn’t. Sansa was happy to be Lady of Winterfell, she said that means I don’t need to leave. We were trying to work out how to feed everyone with the Wildings coming down from beyond the wall. When guards came in, ‘Your Grace, Lady Stark, there was a girl at the gates. We told her to wait, but when we turned around she was gone.’   
‘She was no one, a girl from Winter town.’  
‘She came in asking for Sir Rodrik and Maester Luwin. We will find her.’ Robb shook his head  
‘No need, I know where she is.’ At that he left the guards and Sansa and made his way down to the crypts. 

When he made it down to the right level he saw a small figure. ‘Do I have to call you, Your Grace now?’ he chuckled   
‘No.’ she turned and his breath left him, she was so grown up, not at all Arya Underfoot anymore. He half ran half walked to her, and engulfed her in a hug. Her grip was tight and strong. He could feel metal between us. When Robb let go he couldn’t help himself but say ‘You’re a princess now.’ She rolled her eyes and groaned he chuckled, Robb had to make sure, after all this time. ‘You shouldn’t have run.’  
‘I didn’t, you need better guards.’ There was this look to her, almost similar to Bran’s look he gave everyone but it was like she was reading him. ‘I am glad, you are king.’ He raised an eyebrow ‘I can’t think of anyone else who would make me want to follow another king. After what happened’  
‘What happened to you Arya, why didn’t you come home sooner, Sansa, Rickon, Bran and Mother are all here.’ She looked down ‘I thought you were dead, all of you, so I went away and trained. When I came back, I heard you weren’t dead, so I came home.’ There was silence ‘your nor going to make me into a Lady.’ It wasn’t a question it was a demand. He could only nod. She smiled and turned back to the statue she was standing at. ‘It doesn’t look like.   
‘No one who knew him is left, but for our family’ she looked back and I could see pain. ‘I heard you killed Joffrey and Cersei.’ He nodded ‘I am glad he is dead but it is a shame he was on my list’  
‘Your list’  
‘Of people I am going to kill.’ She looked back at me, Robb saw hate and fire, he didn’t know what to think. ‘You need to come and see the others.’ 

She nodded and followed him out.  
Arya hugged Mother, Sansa and Rickon before making her way to the Godswood, where Bran was. When Arya hugged Bran, to Robbs surprise hugged back, but still looking at Robb. ‘I thought you would go to Harrynhall.’  
‘Why would you go there?’ Robb asked?   
‘There is a man there, her last name on her list.’ Arya looked back at him, ‘I did have a few others, that I thought killed you and Mother but I found out before I killed them, so I took them off my list.’  
‘I am glad you are home’ Bran said, looking at Arya.

The first time Robb saw Arya spar he thought Arya was someone else, she was very good beating anyone who had the guts to try and beat her. She spared with Brienne and won. Arya fought with grace he had never seen before and only saying she had been taught my no one. Arya spent a lot of time with Robb and Rickon sparing, she gave Rickon suggestions to help him, and Robb saw it was working. Arya also spent time with Robb’s wife, Arya said Jeyne has been given moon tea. Robb was shocked, but Arya gave Jeyne a different tea that would help. Jeyne was beside herself, but it took Arya a very short amount of time to calm her down. Arya spent time with Sansa and Mother, she wouldn’t become a Lady, Robb knew, but he could tell Arya still wanted to see them. In the short time since Arya had been at Winterfell, Robb saw she was helping piece together the family, Arya dressed like Father used to and Robb thought that helped everyone, having Arya around. 

It took a week to tell something bad had happened to Arya, she barely smiled, her face didn’t change emotion, she could walk up on Robb and he wouldn’t know she was there until she made herself known. Robb went to her one night like he did Sansa and found her squirming in her sleep, calling out things, like ‘A girl is no one.’ He went to her side, but she shot up with a start and looked at him, he could see there were beads of sweat on her brow. And for the first time, in his life Robb saw whatever was in the nightmare scared her. He asked again what had happened to her, but she just shook her head.

A week after Arya’s nightmare he walked to the godswood thinking he would talk to Bran about Arya, Robb heard voices, Arya and Bran’s. He walked as quietly as he could ‘I am sorry, for what you went through, for nothing.’  
‘It was my decision Bran, I thought they were dead and I chose my path.’  
‘Robb’s worried about you, he wants to help everyone.’  
‘I am beyond help Bran, you have seen.’ Arya stated.  
‘I thought I was beyond help, but somehow you helped Robb bring me back. I am not just the Three Eyed Raven now, like I thought I needed to be, you showed me I can be both. You help everyone now’ he’s quite reply. He chose that moment to walk out, they looked over, two dead set of eyes looking at me.  
‘You came to ask about me?’ Arya challenged 

Robb nodded and Arya told him about Yoren, Harrenhal, The brothers without banners, the Hound, thinking Robb and their Mother were dead, going to Braavos, becoming no one, meeting a man called Griff who brought Arya back, and coming home. Once she was gone talking he walked to her and hugged her. Arya was broken, she might look like she was ok, but she was broken in the inside. Robb knew, like Sansa he wouldn’t be able to heal the wounds, but Robb knew, all Arya wanted right now was to know she was wanted, after all the things she did, and Robb would make sure she was always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of doing another chapter of Robb sending letters to Jon about their siblings coming home.


	5. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's chapter is through Robb's POV and through letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a year, but here is Jon's chapter, and I will be working on the sibling's sequel's over the summer. 
> 
> So Jon does die, but he dies between Bran's letter and Arya's letter, the letters are very short.

Ever since Robb was a child, Jon had been there for him, through every worry he had about his future Robb would go to Jon, he was right there and the same age. Robb loved Jon. It didn’t matter to him that he was a bastard, but looking back Robb could see he was complaining about his problems, when Jon had more. He neve once said anything about how shit he was treated.

 

So after Robb had won back Winterfell and the war was over, he needed someone to talk to, and Jon was the only sibling he had left. When he found out Jon was still alive, he started sending ravens often to Jon and always got a reply. He would say everything he couldn’t say anyone because he was king, he was just Robb to Jon. His mother was struggling with the loss of their family she didn’t need Robb adding to it. His wife he loved her, truly loved her but she didn’t know what it was like to lose a sibling, she just wasn’t like Jon.

 

Robb knew Jon took Arya’s death the worst, why wouldn’t he, she was always his favourite. Arya didn’t understand why Jon got punished for something that he couldn’t control, Robb agreed with her, but never had the guts to say it out loud. Robb knew no one could compare to Arya.

 

Arya loved Jon with all her heart, stood up for him, without a second thought, Sansa was the complete opposite, she hated Jon because of his birth, she had always been the one to listen to Mother to fault. If Mother didn’t like someone, Sansa didn’t either, but Jon being Jon he still loved Sansa even if she didn’t return the feelings. So, when Sansa came home, that night Robb wrote a letter to Jon letting him know that they had one other living sibling.   

 

**_Jon,_ **

**_By some miracle Sansa has come home to us, she turned up one day with Brienne of Tarth and Jamie Lannister, he kept his vow to Mother, can you believe that, the Kingslayer didn’t keep his vow to the King, the most important person in Wetros but kept Mothers? I still find it hard to believe he didn’t do it for any other reason. I worry she might never heal from being in the hands of Joffrey and Cersei, I wasn’t fast enough she suffered too much. How is the North going?_ **

****

**_Robb Stark_ **

 

 

_Robb,_

_I am so happy she has returned, and that she is alive, she will need you to understand that there will be things she will never be able to tell you about. If you let her tell you at her own time, she will open up more. Just be happy he did help bring her home. You did everything you could Robb remember that, and the best is all we can do, you took our home back and gave Sansa a safe place to come back to._

_Jon Snow_

 

**_Jon,_ **

****

**_You wouldn’t believe it, Rickon has come home. Theon didn’t kill Bran and Rickon, he lied, I can’t believe how much he has grown, he is as tall as me and has longer hair but the same colour. He is so wild and angry, but his wildness might be by being raised by a wildling. Osha, I spared her life and that became the best decision, if I had killed her Rickon might not be alive and home safe. I am going to teach him how to fight, to help control his anger. Sansa it doing better, she has latched herself onto a squire called Podrick Payne, I think he is truly helping her heal as much as she can._ **

****

**_Robb Stark_ **

 

_Robb,_

_I can’t believe it, our baby brother tall? I think teaching him to fight is a good idea, you will give him a chance to let out his anger in a controlled environment. Some wildling aren’t so bad if you get to know them. I am also glad Sansa has found something to help her._

_Jon Snow_

 

 

**_Jon,_ **

****

**_I’m not sure if you will know this when you get this, but Bran has come home. He went through the wall but said you weren’t there. He has changed too much, the other two you see small changes, but Bran he has changed, he can look at you and you feel like he can see through you. I don’t know, he says he is the three eyed raven. Rickon his getting better at fighting everyday and it is helping his anger. I hear you have become the new commander of the nights watch, well done, you deserve it._ **

****

**_Robb Stark_ **

 

_Robb,_

_Yes I knew, I was away when he was there, I had to save the wildings from the white walkers, yes Robb they are real, I fought against one and I would have died if I didn’t have longclaw. I will have to come down soon and talk to you about it, we need more men. Tell Bran I am sorry I didn’t catch him and will see him soon. As for being lord commander, many do not share you view and are very angry about me helping the wildlings._

_Jon Snow_

 

**_Jon,_ **

****

**_I agree, if anyone else said the White Walkers are real, I wouldn’t believe them, but I know you wouldn’t lie. Jon I need you to come home, now. It’s Arya. She’s alive and she’s at home. She won’t tell us anything and I’m worried, Like Bran she can see right through you, but in a different way. The others I know what they went through so maybe I can help but Arya she won’t tell us anything. Please come home, I know she would tell you._ **

****

**_Robb Stark_ **

 

_Robb,_

_Arya she’s alive? After all this time, thank the gods. I’m coming home now, I was right, there were many that were angry and decided that they would take it into their own hands. Anyway I have been released of my oath and am starting home today._

_Jon_

 

Robb stared back at his letter, it had been sent two weeks ago, and wondered what it meant. How could Jon be released of his oath? He hoped Jon hadn’t become a deserter, Robb knew he wouldn’t be able to kill him if he was.

 

He waited at the gate and saw three horses come into the distance. Jon and two others, a red haired and an older man. Jon dismounted and hugged Robb like they did when they said good bye to each other.

‘They killed me, my own brothers Robb. I couldn’t stay’ Jon whispered, and later Jon showed Robb his scares, he was angry and was very glad Jon had killed them or Robb would be going to the wall and killed them himself.

  
War really does affect us all, even the people who don’t choose a side, War still finds a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking I will write a small chapter of Arya and Jon reunite, would that be something you guys want?

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters length will change on the different sibling.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar errors.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
